1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel derivatives of known anti-inflammatory steroids, processes useful for their preparation, and use of these novel derivatives in the treatment of ophthalmic inflammatory disorders. More particularly, this invention relates to the treatment of ophthalmic inflammatory disorders with novel derivatives of known anti-inflammatory steroids, wherein the novel derivatives do not cause any significant increase in intraocular pressure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Anti-inflammatory steroids, such as hydrocortisone, prednisolone, dexamethasone, and fluorometholone, are very useful in controlling a wide range of ophthalmic inflammatory conditions. This usefulness may be somewhat negated due to a steroid-induced side effect associated with the chronic use of these compounds. This side effect may be manifested by a rise in intraocular pressure (IOP) in steroid-sensitive patients (steroid-responders), an increase in IOP in glaucoma sensitive patients, or an exacerbation of IOP in patients suffering from frank primary open angle glaucoma. Further discussion of this side effect is presented in an article by Phillips, et al., The Lancet, 767-768 (Apr. 7, 1984).
The above-described manifestations can generally be tolerated in most patients over a relatively short treatment period (i.e., four to six weeks, or less); however, the increase in IOP caused by these compounds is generally unacceptable over extended periods of treatment (i.e., one to twelve months, or more), especially in individuals subject to chronic eye inflammation. The increased intraocular pressure associated with the short term use of these compounds may also be unacceptable in certain patients, such as patients already suffering from an elevated IOP (e.g., glaucoma patients). A need therefore exists for an effective means of treating inflamed ocular tissue without risk of elevating IOP. The present invention is directed to satisfying this need.